


The Stardew Valley Excursion

by Harvest_Aria (LadyHawke361)



Series: From Skyhold to Stardew and Back [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Adoption, Friendship/Love, M/M, MGiT makes an appearance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Same-Sex Marriage, Shenanigans, Spin-off of 'Your Dragon Age Story'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHawke361/pseuds/Harvest_Aria
Summary: Dorian has been fiddling around in Morrigan's Eluvian Room, when it suddenly powers up and the room it filled with a bright golden light. When his eyes clear he is standing by a device he has never seen before and a strangely dressed woman is welcoming him to the community.She then leads him to the property his 'Grandfather’ left him as his inheritance. It appears she and the man introduced as the Mayor expect HIM, of all people, to become a Farmer!!!!





	1. Arrival in Stardew Valley and 1st of Spring, Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic will be completely written from our beloved Dorian's point of view, well there will be POV changes when we see what is happening in Thedas while Dorian is playing at being a farmer! I started playing Stardew Valley earlier this month, and when I found out you could have same-sex marriages, well the idea started percolating in the back of my mind. So here it is! I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is somewhere he knows he shouldn't be, because Morrigan will skin him alive, but he just can’t get ahold of his curiosity concerning that delightful Eluvian of hers that she somehow snuck into Skyhold when she arrived from the Winter Palace.

**Skyhold, near the Eluvian Room…**

Dorian looks around, hoping no one has taken notice as he quietly slipped into the room. _Success!_ He thought as he closed the door behind him. He found the room empty, except for the tall Eluvian. _How interesting, if felt a little odd when we stepped through. Almost like we stepped through a thin layer of vertical water._

He bent forward, almost touching the surface of the Eluvian with his nose. _Fascinating, it doesn't even show my reflection, what sacrilege!_ He soon turned his attention to the ornate frame. The top is dominated by what he thought was a High Dragon, which appeared to be draped over the curving top, it’s head flowed down the left side while it's tail flowed down the right side. The dragon's wings are folded tight to its back. A small golden light seems to be coming from the Dragon’s eyes. _Oh dear, that can’t be good!_ He thought worriedly.

The golden light flashed out, fulling the small room and blinding him for a moment. When his eyes cleared, he looked around. _Where am I!?_  He thought as his eyes traveled around the rural area which had definite signs of habitation. The area was fenced in and there was a smooth black surface, which he stared at in consternation. Then his eyes traveled up a bit and settled on a large rectangular box that seems to be made of metal and glass, it has an open door and many windows and wheels made of a substance he’d never seen before. Then he heard a voice…

“Hello there! You must be Dorian, we’ve been expecting you! Welcome to Stardew Valley! My name is Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He’s there right now. Though it kind of surprised me to hear the bus broke down just as you got here.”

Dorian felt more than a little lost as he looked at the woman who called herself Robin. _She is dressed so strangely, is_ ** _that_** _the local fashion?_ A shudder passed through him as he took it all in. “Bus?” He muttered under his breath. _She must be referring to the_ ** _thing_** _behind me._ A sigh escaped him as he tried to piece it all together.

“Are you alright?” The concern that colored Robin’s voice got him looking at her again.

“Uhhh… yes, quite alright… I guess. No physical injuries at any rate. Dorian of House Pavus most recently of Skyhold…” his voice trailed off as he gave her his signature smirk and a courtly bow.

“Never heard of Skyhold, but maybe that's a way's away in another mountain chain somewhere else? Anyway, your Grandfather left you a rather nice bit of land, could become a great vegetable and fruit farm or even a proper Ranch with lots of animals. Guess it all depends on your Farming style. Come on then Dorian of House Pavus, the farm’s right over here, if you’ll follow me.”

_Grandfather? WHO? WHAT!?_ **_Me_ ** _a_ **_Farmer_** _,_ _where in the blazes am I?!?_ Even as he thinks these things he cannot voice his confusion. So he sedately follows the woman named Robin. It is not long before they stop near a ramshackle house that, to his eyes, had seen better days.

Robin went on in a cheery voice. “This is Minrathous Farm.”

Dorian looked from the drab little house to the weed choked fields littered with branches, rocks and a plethora of trees and saplings. “Minrathous Farm? And you say my Grandfather left _this_ to me? What am _I_ supposed to do with it?”

Robin looked a bit confused, “What's the matter? Sure it’s overgrown but there is good soil under that mess!” She rolled her eyes at his obvious disdain. “With a little effort you'll have it cleared in no time.”

As they  stopped in front of the little house Robin spoke again, “... and here we are, your new home.”

At that moment an elderly gentleman came out of the house. “Ah the new farmer! Welcome! I'm Lewis, the Mayor of Pelican Town. Everyone's been asking about you. It's not everyday someone new moves in. It's quite a big deal! So you're moving into your Grandfather's old cottage. It's a good house… very 'rustic’.”

Robin breaks in, “Rustic? That's one way to put it… 'Crusty’ might be a little more apt, though.”

The Mayor shouted, “Rude! Don’t listen to her, she's just trying to get you to buy one of her upgrades. I’m sure your trip here was exhausting, the house is set up with basic amenities.  A bed, TV, a table and chair, and a lovely fireplace! You can decorate it any way you want, but first get some rest. Tomorrow you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that.”

The Mayor walked a few feet before he stopped, “Oh, almost forgot, you have anything to sell, just place it in this box here. I'll come by during the night to collect it. Well good luck!”

Before he could raise any kind of objection the Mayor and Robin were gone. Dorian stood there feeling like he was suddenly a fish out of water. He muttered, “Now I know how the fish feels.” A long sigh escaped his lips. “What in Andraste's name is a TV?” He asked to no one in particular.

_I'm to farm this overgrown mess? I'm an Altus of House Pavus, what do_ **_I_ ** _know about farming. Kaffus! Whoever this 'Grandfather’ is, he is no blood relation of mine! I wish I knew what was going on here!_ Another long sigh is drawn out of Dorian as his signature mustache droops. Somehow he got himself up the steps and into his 'Grandfather's house’. In the far corner was a box like thing that seemed to have a glass plate stuck in a strange hard resin of some kind. He pushed the button on the front and the dark glass filled with light, showing a moving picture of a male stating what the weather would be tomorrow. Which was 'Mostly sunny with a chance of high pollen in the air.’

Though he found this 'TV’ interesting, all he really wanted was to fall asleep and he prayed he would wake up in his own bed, back at Skyhold…

 

**That night… Dorian dreamed…**

“Well hello there, Grandson!” The Spirit said with a snicker. “Everyone in Pelican Town thinks I lived here for years. I implanted myself in their memories.”

“Wait… What? Why? What’s the purpose?! What am I even doing here? I cannot be a _Farmer!_ I'm an Altus for crying out loud! I will be assuming my Father's seat in the Magisterium someday!” He falls silent for but a moment. “That of course assumes I can ever return home again!” Dorian rambled as he paced around his dream space.

“Calm yourself, Dorian.” The ancient looking Spirit said. “I will explain what is needed if you just hold your tongue! Stardew Valley and the small berg of Pelican Town are in grave danger. I chose you out of all the beings I could have summoned, because you are unique.” The Spirit pause, chuckling inside as he studied the Altus, who had begun to preen.

“Well I _AM_ rather remarkable, aren’t I?” Dorian smirked as he smoothed his perfectly trimmed mustache.

“Of course, would you rather I chose someone as unkempt as the apostate, Solas?”

Dorian actually looked offended at that. “That hobo has his head so far up a thousand years ago, he fails to see what's right in front of him!” He thought, _Such as that pretty little dalish elf who is our Inquisitor!_

The Spirit of the old man could not help it, he started chuckling. “Very true! But _you_ see so much more, correct? Soon this place will be overrun by monsters! The people lost the ability to fight effectively long ago. Plus there is much you can learn here and perhaps take that knowledge back to Thedas with you.” The Wizened old spirit made the statement something of a question.

“Oh…” Dorian became lost in his thoughts as he considered the Spirits suggestion, in moments he was shaking his head, “But _ME_ a _Farmer! Kaffas!”_

The Spirit made as if he was going to slap Dorian, “Watch your tongue young man! No need to swear at me!”

The Spirit pulled into existence a TV and a computer. “You need to know about the science and technology from this world. In many ways it is almost a magic all it's own, but it's not, magic that is.”

Many hours were spent teaching Dorian all he would need to know, to survive in this strange new world. “Above all, remember the common man doesn’t have magic, not true magic at any rate. There is one man living on the western most outskirts of Stardew Valley who calls himself the Wizard, he has some magic but nothing on par with your skill. He mostly makes potions and studies nature and the people in and around Pelican Town.”

Dorian let out a frustrated breath, “Yes I understand. No magic, _unless_ it is the only way to save someone who genuinely needs that kind of help or against the monsters that plague the different caves and dungeons of the region.”

“Very good Dorian. That is all this old spirit can think of, I will return when you have completed your mission. Oh one more thing, don't be afraid to forge strong friendships, and don't deny yourself a chance at love. If you find it, as we never truly know what tomorrow will bring. Now it's time for you to wake up and start your first day in Stardew Valley, good luck.” The Spirit added mentally, “You're going to need it!”

 

1st of Spring, Year 1 

Dorian woke with a start in his single bed and one room cabin. _I don't even have a means of cooking anything here._ He thinks as he looks around, he sees a large box sitting on the floor near the table. Inside are all the starting tools he will need to care for his farm, as well as a small sack of seeds. The sack has a picture of a root vegetable that looks like a turnip.

Dorian suddenly finds himself sitting on the floor contemplating his new position. _Everyone here thinks_ **_I’m_ ** _a_ **_Farmer_ ** _, when I have no real clue what I’m doing! I'm a Mage! From Tevinter for crying out loud! Kaffas! I may be stuck here longer than 'Grandfather’ thinks! To save these people I have to turn Minrathous Farm into an actual_ **_profitable_ ** _Farm! Andraste, what_ **_have_ ** _I gotten myself_ into? He thought morosely. 

It was almost 7 am before Dorian could drag himself out to look at the overgrown state of his _Farm_ , and all he could do was sigh. _I can't even let lose a fireball because I might destroy valuable materials for building the things I need around the farm. Like chests to store said material._ _I will work on clearing the immediate area until around 9 am then head into town and start introducing myself around. At least I can say Dorian Pavus of Minrathous Farm!_

So Dorian worked with the scythe to cut down the weeds and tall grass, finding fibber and wild seeds. Then he pulled out his ax and cut up branches, seedlings and trees that blocked the area he had chosen to prepare for seed. Lastly he pulled out his pick to break up stones and slightly larger rocks. He built himself one chest and deposited the excess materials within it.

Dusting himself off, he headed into Pelican Town, along the way he found and picked Daffodils, Wild Horseradish, Leeks and Dandelions. _Why do I need to collect this stuff? Oh right to earn more money to buy additional seeds to grow other vegetables and to maybe buy some fruit trees. Kaffas!_

Dorian had not worked like this at anytime in his life, for magic had come to him easily, yet the muscle ache wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. _There maybe something to the simple life of the Farmer after all._ He thought.

The first person he saw was a kind looking gentleman who he learned was named Harvey. Turned out he is the town's Doctor, or if he were in Thedas, healer. _He seems like a good man, though he really needs to work on his mustache!_ Dorian couldn't help smoothing his to make sure it was up to his personal level of perfection.

He passed the small clinic with the red Cross above the door, which 'Grandfather’ had said was the universal sign for healing in this world. It was closed, after all he had just met the Doctor. Next door was a slightly larger building that served as the general store and Temple to a god named Yoba, as well as home to the family that ran the general store. On the wall next to the door was a calendar and message board, he took a moment to examine these.

Going inside Dorian introduced himself to the man named Pierre, who owned the store. He also bought a few green bean seeds, as they would continue to produce the entire season. He also introduced himself the Pierre's wife, Caroline. And daughter, Abigail. _Andraste, I hope I’ll be able to remember everyone's names!_ He also encountered Marnie, the lady who sold livestock out of her ranch south of Minrathous Farm.

When Dorian left the general store he ran into a young man with bright golden hair named Sam, and a ginger haired lady named Leah. As he made his way clockwise around the town square he came to a residence. Outside he found another young man, who tossed an oddly shaped ball up into the air before catching it again, named Alex. Upon entering he found the cutest elderly couple he’d ever seen. Turned out they were Alex's Grandparents, Evelyn and George. _I just want to wrap Evelyn up and tuck her away in my pocket! She’s just so cute! The 'gran’ I never had!_

As Dorian left their house he saw a lady that sort of reminded him of a primary teacher. She had the brightest orange hair he'd ever seen, her name was Penny and she admitted that she tutored the children of Pelican Town.

Then he found the Mayor's house, but the man was not home. Dorian continued west hitting 2 Willow Lane, where he met Emily. _She sort of reminds me of a Rivanni Seeress._ He thought with a bit of a shudder.

On his way to 1 Willow Lane he met Jodi as she was heading off to the store. _I wonder how many more I have to meet._ In the house house he met Jodi’s youngest child, Vincent. Turned out Alex was her oldest child.

On his way back to the town Square he stopped in the Saloon and met Gus, since it was rather early there were no other proprietors in the establishment.

After that he met Maru coming down out of the mountain, which is where he was heading next. Once he entered the mountains, he went right into the Carpenter's shop/home. He greeted Robin and met her son Sebastian. _He seems to think my moving here is preposterous, frankly_ **_I_ ** _think so too! I am not a Farmer!_

Back outside Dorian met Demetrius, afterwards he saw an old man in rags that got his attention, he was standing behind the Carpenter's house near a tent. His name was Linus, and he seemed to be a definite loner. By this point evening had settled over the region, so Dorian decided to head back to the Saloon to see if he could meet anyone he might have missed.

When he got there, there were only two other people besides Gus. So he introduced himself to the slightly older lady, her name was Pam and by the look of it a woman after his own heart. She was enjoying a glass of wine at the time. As he talked to her he learned she was Penny's mother.

There was also a quiet looking fellow at the other end of the bar, he looked rather morose, as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. So Dorian went over and introduced himself. “Hello there handsome, my name is Dorian Pavus, the new owner of Minrathous Farm.” Dorian gave him his most charming smile.

The man looked at him with blank, blue eyes. He muttered, “Shane, but I don't know you. Why _are_ you even bothering to talk to me?” Shane had dropped his eyes back to the floor before he'd finished speaking.

Dorian shrugged, “I just wanted to introduce myself and perhaps get to know you a little bit.” However Shane did not look at him again or respond further.

Dorian thought about Shane's reaction as he turned away, _Perhaps he’s been ostracized for enjoying the company of other men, like me. And being in this small of a community that can be detrimental._ He frowned as he walked towards the Saloon's door.

Just then someone new entered the Saloon. He introduced himself to Dorian as Clint, the town Blacksmith. Shortly after that Dorian left the Saloon, a yawn cracking his jaw. _I think I’ll turn in, I'm sure I missed a few. I’ll try and catch them tomorrow._

With that thought he made his way home and crawled into his lonely single bed. Sleep claimed him quickly that night. His last thoughts were, _Everyone has been fairly nice. I wish Shane would have talked to me more._ And, _Tomorrow is another day, I hope everyone one back home is doing well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-11-2018: Heavy edits to smooth out the flow of the story and bring it up to par with some of my more recent writing endeavors. This will take a couple of days to finish. Thank you for your understanding!
> 
> 1-13-2018: Edits finished. I hope these edits improve your reading pleasure. Thanks go out to Ingonyama for pointing a couple of things out to me about the Wizard. I made a small correction in that section of the story so 'Grandfather' didn't sell the Wizard too short!


	2. 2nd of Spring, Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second full day on the Farm, contemplation, does some planting and finished off the introductions. Talks with Marnie and hoped for a longer chat with that handsome broody man…  
> The Inquisitor notices that Dorian is not in his usual place...

Dorian woke with a start, his sleep surprisingly undisturbed by his usual nightmares.  He looked around realizing yet again what he experienced was not a dream, or if it was it was the longest continual dream he has ever experienced. However he knew he was not dreaming right now. His body was just the slightest bit sore from clearing the land yesterday, also even if he was dreaming in the Fade things were never really this clearly defined there. _Well I can thank Andraste that I’m no longer quite so distressed about being a farmer.  Who AM I kidding! Good lord, this is just not right! But who in this place could I even begin to tell this story too? No one would believe me!_

With a sigh Dorian got up, made his bed and turned on the TV to check tomorrow’s weather. _Rain, huh? Guess that means I won’t have to water the seeds tomorrow morning, but I need to get some planted!_ He thought as he made his way outside to plant some of his Parsnip Seeds and the Green Bean Seeds he had bought the day before.   _Well_ , he thought, _that went much faster than I thought it would. I’m glad I cleared such a large area and see It’s only 9:30 in the morning. I better check my mail…_

He opened his mailbox and read a letter advertising a larger backpack and he got an invitation to visit Pelican Town’s beach. _I didn’t make it to the beach yesterday, I guess that is where I’ll go next by way of Marnie’s Ranch. I think I have yet to meet her daughter? Hmmm…. I think someone mentioned she had a daughter._

Dorian started south, clearing weeds, stones and branches as he went.  Soon he entered Marnie’s Ranch and went into her home just in time to meet her daughter, Jas, a very cute little girl who didn’t say much. He also greeted Marnie before heading back outside, to make his way to the beach.

On his way into Pelican Town he saw a beautiful blonde lady leaving Emile’s house. He flirted just a bit as he introduced himself to her, his signature smile firmly affixed to his handsome face.

“Oh…” she said surprised. “You’re that new farmer, aren’t you? My name is Haley.”

His smile widened, “A pleasure, Haley. My name is Dorian Pavus of Minrathous Farm.” He gave her a courtly bow which caused her to giggle, though she soon stifled it.

“Well, Dorian Pavus of Minrathous Farm, I really have to be on my way or I’ll be late.” she said with her best snobbish voice and cool eyed look.

Internally Dorian was laughing. _She reminds me a bit of my Mother, all prim and proper. Though she has not been jaded by life, yet._

As Dorian reached the bridge to the beach he saw a man with gorgeous long reddish brown hair. His name was Elliott. They shared a warm greeting, discussing the beautiful weather. But soon they parted ways. Dorian sighed as he continued on his way to the beach, his thoughts in upheaval. _So many gorgeous men! However... I do believe Elliott’s mind is a thousand miles away._ Dorian mentally switches gears as the stubbled face of Shane comes to the forefront of his mind. _Shane has such sad and distant eyes. I do hope I can catch Shane later… get him to talk to me a bit more… I wonder what drink he prefers… I wonder who I should ask? Perhaps his Aunt Marnie? We shall see…_

When Dorian arrived at the beach, the man who sent him the letter certainly grabbed his attention. He wore a filthy, patched hat that had lures poking through it in several places,  his beard was unkempt and he was smoking a pipe. He introduced himself as Willy and proceeded to introduce Dorian to his first love.  Fishing. “You should know I will buy anything you catch. My motto is ‘If is smells, it sells!”

 _Well, it was nice of him to give me his old fishing rod._ Dorian dropped his line into the sea at the end of the doc. His first catch? A Sardine that was barely an inch long… _That was… interesting. I guess._ He thought as he let out a small sigh. _I’ll give this another shot later, it could fill the hours when I don’t have much else to do._

Dorian stopped off to talk to Mayor Lewis on his way to the general store, to find out he had indeed met everyone in town. _What a relief… I think I’ll head to the Saloon this evening to see Shane even if I don’t know what his favorite drink is.. Yet!_

Upon entering the general goods store Dorian saw Marnie walking up to the counter to pay for her purchases. _Ah. No time like the present to see what sad-eyed Shane likes to drink at the Bar every night!_ He plastered on his signature smile and twitched his mustache as he walked over to the owner of the Ranch.

“Good day, fair Marnie. Fancy seeing you here!” Dorian quipped, putting on as much charm as possible.

Marnie and Pierre turned to look at him, Pierre with a frown and Marnie with a small smile. “Hello again Dorian.” Marnie replied. “I can’t believe that smile is for me. How can I help you?” She asked her eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Well, you see. I tried to speak with Shane yesterday evening… However he was fairly reticent about speaking to me. I was wondering if there was a particular drink he liked that might help me break the ice?”

Marnie seemed surprised that Dorian would even ask something like this, however she got a thoughtful expression on her face as she considered Dorian. “Why? Why are you interested in getting to know my nephew?”

Dorian looked perplexed for a moment. “Because, the sadness I see in his eyes… that kind of sadness used to fill my own until I found a purpose. I… I want to get to know him and see if perhaps I can give him a new purpose in life as well.” He falls silent a moment, considering Marnie. “It that such a bad thing to want to do?” He asks, and then Dorian sees her smile. A smile that turns this otherwise plain woman into a veritable beauty.

“If you want to give Shane a new purpose in life, to help him out of the never ending rut he has gotten himself into, well you might try taking him a beer at the tavern.” Marnie says with her smile turning into an outright grin.

Dorian gave Marnie a courtly bow, an a grin with his signature twitch of his well groomed mustache. “My thanks, beautiful Lady.” He says blowing her a kiss as he quickly strides out of the general goods store, his confident grin and sparkling eyes catching the attention of passers by.

Dorian heads down to the beach to do a little fishing because he still has a few hours before he knows Shane will arrive at the Saloon. Not being a true angler he gets more trash than actual fish. _Ugh. What is this? Some kind of periodical? So disgusting! People! Through your trash away in a trash can. NOT in the Ocean! Thank you very much!_  He also got several broken CDs and an unopened can of Joja Cola. _Joja Cola? What is this?_ He opens the can and takes swig of the bubbly drink that bites on the way down, almost as strongly as some alcohols do. The taste leaves much to be desired. _UGH! That is worse than Iron Bull’s coffee!_ Dorian shudders as he walks to the nearest trash can to drop off the trash and drink he fished out of the ocean. _I think it’s time to head to the saloon now!_  A frisson of happiness jolts down his spine.

The walk to the saloon was quiet as the nighttime insects began to emerge and sing their songs. Dorian for his part joined in the little creatures songs by whistling a tune he had learned back in Minrathous. Truly the nights here were beautiful. The stars had different constellations which intrigued him. _I should go to the museum, it has an extensive library. Perhaps I can find a book on the constellations and the stories attached to each one.  That could make for an interesting story time back at the Herald’s Rest. Ha! Perhaps I can weave a few stories that even Varric won’t be able to shine a candle too. In my dreams I am sure._ Dorian laughed softly to himself as he reached the saloon’s door. With a sure step he entered the saloon to see Shane in the place he had been in last night. Dorian grinned and twitched his mustache as he headed to Gus.

“A beer and a wine, good sire!” Dorian said as he laid down the needed gold on the counter.

Gus nodded and filled a mug with beer from the tap and then poured out a glass of his best wine, pushing the two drinks to Dorian, then picking up the gold and dropping it into his cash register. “There you go, Dorian! Thanks for the business!” With that Gus went back to cleaning more glasses and serving other customers.

Dorian took the drinks and strode over to Shane, he handed the beer over to the quiet young man. Shane looked up surprised and his eyes met Dorians. “Uh.. Thanks. How’d you know?”

Dorian grinned at Shane, “A little birdie whispered in my ear.” He said his mustache twitching. “I’m hoping that we could maybe break the ice a bit and talk?”

“Why would you want to get to know a washed up nobody like me? I mean to make enough to even dull things a bit I have to work for the faceless Joja Mart! Come on talk about low.” Shane lets out a long suffering sigh. “You’d be better off befriending anyone else in Pelican Town. I’m not worth the trouble.” With that Shane downed the beer Dorian had brought him and left the saloon and the perplexed Dorian behind.

Dorian’s eyes followed Shane, a deep sadness coming to rest in his gut. _That anyone can come to feel so low that they think they are ‘a washed up nobody’ is just… so sad. He is too young to be washed up. I will really have to get to work on winning his trust. I wonder if anyone in his past lead him on so that now he is not willing to trust anyone. I think I’ll make it my goal to say “Hi” to him everyday. A gift everyday might not be the best thing for him. He, well anyone in Pelican Town might think I'm trying to buy their friendship, which won’t really help me or them in the long run._

Dorian sighed and re-affixed his smile to his face. He took the time to talk with the other patrons of the saloon. Joking quietly with some and telling wild tales to others. All the while fighting to keep up his happy unaffected mask.  As the other patrons began leaving alone or in couples, Dorian decided it was finally time to head home and get some rest. After all tomorrow was another day.

Since so much had happened Dorian once again turned on the TV inorder to remind himself of the weather the next day. _Ah yes. Rain. I won’t need to water my plants tomorrow. I wonder if any will have sprouted… Then again technically the Green Beans have sprouted they just need to mature and grow…. Well Shane I will keep things light and casual, hopefully that will work… There's just something about Shane…_

As Dorian considered the weather and Shane he prepared for bed, climbing under the warm covers and listening to the sound of the crackling fire in his hearth.  He was soon lulled into a deed dreamless sleep.

 

 **Skyhold’s Library…** (the day Dorian played in Eluvian Room

Glandur walked up the stairs from Solas’ rotunda, to find that Dorian was not in his nook, glancing around the library he walked over to Helisma and asked, “Have you seen Dorian today?”

Helisma looked at Glandur with a blank expression and shook her head in the negative. “I have not seen Ser Dorian in over an hour and a half, Inquisitor.” Her emotionless voice sending shivers down Glandur’s spine.

“I… uh. Thank you Helisma. I appreciate you help.” With that he hurried back down into the rotunda feeling like something was not quite right within Skyhold. As he walked into the rotunda he saw his older sister sitting down across from Solas, at his desk. They were playing a game of chess.

Lindariel looked up and smiled at Glandur’s disheveled expression. “Is everything quite alright little brother?” she asked, laughter tinged her voice.

Glandur scowled. “I’m not sure. Dorian asked me to meet him in the library, we were to meet 30 minutes ago… My meeting with the Advisors took longer than I thought it would. So I’m a little surprised he wasn’t waiting for me with a lecture about timeliness.”

Lindariel glanced at Solas before laughing, “I would not worry over much little brother. I am sure Dorian is around here somewhere. He never does go too far from your side after all.”

Glandur sighed and nodded. “Your right Lindariel. I guess I’m just used to him being in his place. I’m sure I’ll come across him later.” He pauses as he looks at the chess board. “So who is winning? And is this match in relation to the match with the Commander? Did you actually lose that one, Lindariel?”

Lindariel's laughter filled the rotunda, shaking her head. “This has nothing to do with that bet as the Commander trounsed me.” Again her twinkling eyes settle on Solas, “When I found out Solas also likes to play, I offered him a match. As for who is winning… who do you think?”

Glandur shrugs his shoulders as he eyes the chess board. Each have an equal number of pieces left on the board.  “I never was much good a chess, you know that. Considering you always beat me and everyone else who knew how to play in the Clan. But if I had to say, I’d say that it could go either way depending on the next few moves made.” A sarcastic gleam lights up his eyes. “Frankly I hope Solas wins this game!” When he saw the sour look on Lindariel’s face he laughed and waved as he headed out into the throne room. He still had a lot to do yet today.

Glandur heard his sister shout after him. “Take that back you!” And Solas’ low chuckle, meaning she had probably stood up and was going to chuck of Chess Piece at him. With a chuckle of his own he ducked and speed out of into the courtyard. His thoughts turn to Dorian. _Where the heck are you Dorian? You are one of the few that keeps appointments, unless something unforeseen happens… You better be alright!_

Glandur hurries off to his meeting with Iron Bull. His message had not been very clear but if Bull needed something, he’d do his best to help his large Qunari friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a huge time discrepancy between Thedas and Stardew Valley. In Stardew Valley each season is only 30 days long. Each year consists of 4 Seasons. Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. To tell the time difference each day in Thedus is equivalent to 30 days in Stardew Valley. So at the end of the 2nd day of Spring Dorian will only have been missing for roughly an hour and half give or take a few minutes. I have also decided to use the Inquisitor from my work ‘Your Dragon Age Story’ as the Inquisitor for this crossover. Though this should be considered an AU of that story. We will also see our MGiT appear in this story as well!


	3. The Rest of Week...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sameness of each day already begins to weigh on Dorian… How does he keep himself entertained when there are only so many things he can do each day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please thank Mayamelissa! Her support has been great! But real life reared its ugly head in the middle of writing his chapter and it has taken a while for me to be able to get things back in order so I could continue to write this chapter.

3rd Day, Spring Year 1 

Dorian woke to the sound of the promised rain on the roof of his one room cabin. With a mental sigh he got up and made his bed before dressing and checking the weather for the next day.  He frowned, _Lovely more rain. At least I won’t have to water again tomorrow!_

 

Dorian frowned, he could feel this waking at first light thing getting on his nerves.   _Why oh why can’t I sleep in like I did at Skyhold? Oh I know…_ He thought with a sigh. _I must get to work early so all the FARM work can be done before I head off to spend the day in town._  Dorian sighs as he heads out into the rain to clear more weeds, fallen tree limbs, saplings and trees and rocks from his farm land.

 

After working in the field for a few hours Dorian headed into town to make the rounds with his neighbors. Finding as many opportunities for chitchat as possible. When he approached the General Store he noticed a new flyer. “Fishing: Reward 90 gold. You keep the fish. Bring me 3 Carp! -Willy” Dorian grinned, _That should be fun! I’ll take that Challenge!_

 

In the course of the day Dorian only caught one of the three Carp he needed. _I guess I’ll just have to start fishing bright and early tomorrow to catch the other two so I can deliver them on time! I really need sleep, it’s gotten so late! But at least I did manage to talk to Shane at the Saloon today. So broody!_

 

Dorian headed home to put his catch in their box and ship the few other items he found during his wandering.  As he climbed into his single bed Dorian thought, _I wonder how everyone back at Skyhold is doing? I know I missed my meeting with Glandur. I hope he’s not too upset…_ With those thoughts in his head Dorian drifted off to sleep.

 

4th Day, Spring Year 1 

Much to Dorian’s surprise the next day dawned bright and cheery, not a spot of rain to be seen anywhere. _Ha! I guess the weatherman is not infallible! Oh dear I guess this means I need to water the plants today after all. Well no time like the present! But first…. What will tomorrow’s forecast be, I wonder?_

 

Dorian switch on his TV to find out the weather for tomorrow. _This will be interesting._ He thought as he watched the TV come to life. He watched in mild amusement as the forecast was given. “It’s going to be clear and sunny all day.” _We shall see,_ he thought with no small amount of laughter as he headed outside to water his plants.

 

Watering didn’t take too long, so Dorian perused the notice he had picked up. Willy wanted 3 Carp. ‘To keep fishing alive!” so far he had caught one. _I think I’ll head over to the lake next to Robin’s house and workshop. That is where I caught the first Carp._

 

Dorian spent the rest of the morning fishing. Catching the other two Carp he needed. On his way to the Beach he made sure to greet everyone. Stopping in at the General Store and Clinic as well as the Homes around the town square. He mused, _I can’t believe how quickly I’ve become used to this routen. Oh and Evelyn and George are just sooo CUTE!_ Dorian grinned as he thought of the older couple.

 

When he arrived at the beach and entered Willy’s shop, Dorian almost felt like he had hit a solid wall of stench. _I guess he literally meant it when he said, “If it smells it sells.” By the Maker, it is rank in here!_ Dorian quickly showed the 3 Carp he caught to Willy and he laughed patting Dorian on the back rather forcefully. “Here be yer pay! Oh and keep the fish! I’m sure ye would like to enjoy the fruits of yer labor!”

 

Shrugging Dorian thanked Willy for the pay and quickly exited the stinky little shop. Taking in lung fulls of the relatively clean, salty ocean air. _Perhaps I can learn to cook for myself at the very least… If I had a proper kitchen that is!_

 

Shaking his head, Dorian noted the time. _Ah, Shane should be at the Saloon by now. Perhaps I will head over and spend some quality time with him. I certain it would not hurt to give him another beer. Perhaps I should look into brewing. I can see this getting rather expensive as time goes on._

 

Dorian glanced around the Saloon, noting Pam on her bar stool and Shane holding up the wall near the fireplace on the opposite side of the bar from Pam. Clint was also present. _Ah good. I can chat with everyone for a bit. But first…_

 

Dorian sauntered over to Gus and ordered a Beer and a Wine. Then taking the drinks he made his way to Shane. Once again handing the beer over. Shane’s eyes lite up briefly and he quickly accepted the drink.

 

He muttered, “You’re spoiling me, Dorian. No one ever buys me drinks. Thank you for this.”

 

Dorian smirked and wiggled his mustache. “I have not begun to spoil you yet, Shane!” Dorian leaned in and whispered, “I can be very generous with my friends. I’d like to be your friend, if you’d let me.”

 

Dorian pulled back and watched Shane’s reaction to his whispered words and his hot breath on Shane’s ear. It was well worth it to see Shane’s eyes dilate and a shiver run down his body. Shane could get no more out than an “Uhmm..” As their eyes met. Then the mask came crashing back down. Shane turned away from him muttering, “Still don’t know why you are even bothering with me.”

 

Dorian sighed. “That’s alright Shane. Hopefully one day we can be friends. I really do want to get to know you, but I’m patient. Have a good night Shane.”

 

With that Dorian walked over to Clint and chatted with him for a few minutes before talking with Pam and then with Emily.  At this point he decided to call it a night. He would have more work early tomorrow morning. As he walked home he thought. _Early to bed, early to rise… Ugh! I need my beauty sleep!_

 

5th Day, Spring Year 1 

Waking the next morning, Dorian checked the weather once again ‘Clear and sunny’. _Well it seems I get to keep working on watering the plants, though I would not mind a little more rain so I can do other things in the morning. Like fishing perhaps. Hmm…  I wonder if Shane likes to fish…_

 

After leaving his house, Dorian noted that he had mail. _Ah a letter from JojaMart… So the landslide has been removed… perhaps now I can check out that cave ‘Grandfather’ mentioned to me. But first…_ Dorian glances at the plants growing near the house. _It is time to water my crops so that they continue to grow…_

 

After the crops were watered, Dorian made the short walk into Pelican Town proper, where he bumped into a groggy Shane who greeted him with, “Don’t you have work to do?” before rolling his eyes and continuing on his way.  Out of sheer curiosity Dorian followed him though staying back far enough as to not bother the grumpy man.

 

 _I see, so Shane works for JojaMart.  Somehow I doubt the work is very satisfying. Poor Shane. I would invite him to help me on Minrathous Farm, however it think it far too early in our relationship to do that.  There is something I really don’t like about JojaMart. I just can’t put my finger on it…_ Dorian thought as he left the Superstore behind. I should probably check out the cave now that the landslide has been cleared away…

 

Dorian got distracted however and ended up on the beach taking in the fresh air when he noticed an irregularity in the otherwise smooth sand. Taking his hoe in hand he gently dug, uncovering some Glass Shards. _Huh.. I wonder if these are worth something to the library/museum. I can stop there real quick and find out._

 

Upon entering the Museum Dorian greeted the caretaker, Gunther. “Greetings Gunther! I think I found something you might have an interest in for the Museum.” With that Dorian showed Gunter the Glass Shards.

 

“Oh my! Yes! It would be wonderful if you donated them to the Museum!” Gunther gushed.

 

Dorian smirked as he handed the Glass Shards over. “Please add them to your display my good man!” and with that Dorian bowed and sauntered out of the Museum to once again head to the Cave. _Must really get to checking that out! It IS the reason ‘Grandfather’ brought me here after all! Time to get to my real work!_

 

Upon entering the Mine he saw an old man that looked to be an adventurer, or warrior now past his prime. He introduced himself as Marlon. He also informed Dorian he ran the adventurer's guild, which was housed in the building he had seen on his way into the mine.

 

“I’ll keep my eye on you. Prove yourself and I might think about making you a member.” the old man had added with a smirk.

 

Dorian flustered and groused as he looked at the Rusty Sword the old man had given to him. _A sword for a Mage? Does that man not realize what I am? Yet…_ Dorian studied the sword, passing his mana through it. Needless to say what he found shocked him. _This sword… has the same properties as my staff back as Skyhold… Is this another trick from ‘Grandfather’ to make things easier for me? Ah well. I’ll just have to use it and find out how well it will work for me!_

 

With that Dorian descended into the mine shaft… The first level had no monsters to speak of but lots of rocks that Dorian cracked open with his pickaxe, which gave him stone, coal and Copper ore. _Ah so this is where I gather the ores I will need for more involved building projects._

 

The second floor was not as easy. He encountered his first slimes and ‘bugs’. _Lovely. At least I can use my magic against them without inciting panic among the residents of Pelican Town._

 

It was surprising to Dorian just how well his elemental spells worked against the slimes and insects on the second level of the mine. But as he found the ladder down to the third level he realized it had gotten quite late, so he left the mine heading back to Minrathous Farm and a good nights sleep in his lonely, twin bed...

 

6th Day, Spring Year 1 

Dorian opened bleary eyes and peaked out of his blankets. The last thing he really wanted to do was get out of bed and start his farming chores. _Why, oh why can’t I be lazy today? Would it really hurt things that much?_ A small sigh escaped his lips as he considered all he had yet to accomplish.  He had been tasked with reaching the fifth level of the mine. Really it should not be all that difficult, but when you factored in the fact he needed to make an appearance in town, water his crops and look for wild forage to earn more gold until his crops were ready to harvest… Well there just weren’t enough hours in the day to get EVERYTHING done!

 

With a disgusted sigh, Dorian climbs out of bed and gets dressed, completing his morning ritual of watching the different early morning TV programs to have a handle on his day. _Of course, let us see if this forecast is correct tomorrow, rain all day!_ He idly thought.

 

Upon stepping outside, _I was met by Clint who had heard I was breaking rocks in the mine and finding copper ore. He gave the blueprints to create a Furnace to help me smelt down the ore that I would find in the mine. That being said, I really need to find more copper ore to make the Furnace. Also my first harvest of Parsnips were ready for harvest, not I just have to buy more to fill my tilled area._

 

Because it was early yet Dorian decided to head down to Marnie’s Ranch, where he bumped into Shane, as per usual Shane was short with him and told him to leave him alone, which just made Dorian release a long suffering sigh. _That man will be the death of me, he just does not get how totally handsome he is!_

 

When Dorian passed by the general store he noted a notice requesting a slime hunter, they wanted 4 of the nasty little buggers wiped out, so he grabbed the notice figuring he could kill them while he was making his way down to the fifth floor of the mine.

 

After he greeted most of the residents of Pelican Town, Dorian finally found his way to the mine. It took him the rest of the afternoon and evening to get to the fifth floor and to find four slimes to kill to fill the requested number. There just weren’t that many of them on the first five floors. He had found more insects than slimes. By the time he was able to exit the mine, night had fallen and he was far too tired to head to the Saloon that night.

 

As he entered his house he sighed, realizing he had not shipped a single thing. _What a long day,_ he thought as he climbed into bed, already missing Glandur. _He’s probably really upset that I not only missed the meeting I requested, but that I’ve also been gone for six whole days already. I do want to go back… I think._ Dorian sighs again as sleep takes over his mind.

 

7th Day, Spring Year 1 

Dorian wakes to the sound of a gentle rain pattering on the roof of his cabin. _At least the forecast was correct._ He thinks humorlessly. Getting up he checks tomorrows weather, which says rain is in the forecast again. _Last time this happened it ended up being sunny. Tomorrow will either prove the forecaster right or wrong. At least I do not have to water today. Maybe I can get deeper into the mine today._

 

Taking a moment to check the mail Dorian notes a letter from the old Adventurer, asking him to slay ten slimes. _Now why could this have not come yesterday, BEFORE I killed the 4 slimes… now I have to kill ten more instead of six more._ Dorian sighs shaking his head as he heads south past Marnie’s Ranch.

 

Today Dorian only found a few of the spring Onions in the forest, but even those few would make a bit of money, plus he was able to ship some of his Parsnips, he kept a few back for cooking, you never knew when it would be necessary.

 

Dorian then stopped off at the Mayor’s house and got his reward for killing the four slimes. Then on his way to the mine he saw a notice from Loinus asking for a cave carrot. _Hopefully I can find one as I explore the mines further today!_

 

Despite or because of the rain, Dorian did not accomplish all he wished too.  Not many were out and about during the storm and he had no wish to loiter around the different residences and shops.  He was actually quite tired and really didn’t want to explore the mine all that indepthly. His pickaxe and staff both felt heavier each time he had to swing them. _I didn’t even make it to the fifth floor today, there were just too many rocks and the stairs down were much more difficult to find today. However I did gather enough copper ore to make my forge. I feel exhausted. I really just want to sleep and to heck with doing anything tomorrow. If it’s raining like the forecast predicts, maybe I’ll just go around and talk to all the neighbors. Everyone deserves a day of rest after all._

  
Tomorrow would start a new week for Dorian, and with the one man Dorian was interested in, not being interested in him, well he was ready to throw himself a pity party and drink the day away. _Too bad I can’t brew my own wine and make my own cheese,_ he thought sardonically.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions and comments are welcome! I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
